Austin and Ally Questions
by rosslynchR5loverforever
Summary: I'm gonna anwsers any questions you may have for Austin,Ally,Dez,and Trish. Ask away...
1. Explanation

_**Hey guys I did this as a chance for you to ask Austin,Ally,Trish,and Dez any questions you my have. Gonna anwser them asap. Feel free to ask your favorite group of four anthing you want.**_


	2. Question 1

_**Dear EmotionalDreamer101,**_

_** Me love Ally? Yhea right. Wait. Fine I do love Ally. But don't tell her. She only thinks of us as friends now. I mean we dated. But it got between our work. Big time. I don't see why we can't be together now since I can write my own songs. I guess we never really talked about it. I don't know if we should get married. But i really want us to be a couple again. Also my hair is perfect. I agree. And I don't dye it. Its just in the summer it looks lighter. And I'm on a tv show? I don't remember being on tv. Well I remember our movie. But that's another story.**_

_** From,**_

The one and only Austin Moon


	3. Question 2

**Dear EmotionalDreamer101,**

**Thank you so much for calling me pretty. I didn't think I was. I can't believe you look up to me. That's so sweet. Overcoming my stagefright was easy. I had Austin with me. And also I'm really touched you think I'm kind and adorable. I was told I was adorable once by Dez. Well since I'm Ally Dawson and I NEVER lie I have to say I do love Austin. Just don't tell him. We dated. I know it didn't work out. Wish it did. Hmm and marring Austin. My best friend. I'll have to sleep on that on. Marry Austin. Wow.**

** From,**

** Ally Dawson**


	4. Question 3

**Dear EmotionalDreamer101,**

**Like is good. I guess. I'm just shopping. Dez is holding my bags. I'm lazy. "Dez hurry up". Sorry he is really slow. I mean there is only like 20 bags atleast. God. Oh and I did get a new job today. But I got fired 10 minutes ago. Bummer. I guess. And I do love to dance. I'm a Latino girl what do you think? And I know I'm fabulous. I also like to sing and I'm amazing. And are you crazy? Me and Dez. Ewww. And the last boyfriend I had was Trent. The jerk face. Glad Austin showed him off. Wait no it was Roger. I forgot. So I guess I've only had about three real boyfriends. One in middle school. Ahh young love. Wait now I'm just sounding like Ally. **

** From,**

** Trish De La Rosa**


	5. Question 4

_**Dear EmotionalDreamer101,**_

_**Aww I'm your favorite. See I told you guys I was someones favorite. Now Trish owes me 20 bucks. I love my colorful cloths too! Thanks. Maybe we can go shopping one day. And I make a lot of people laugh. Old ladys too! A lot. Oh and my parents might like Didi ALOT more. You see they think I'm stupid. And Didi is well smart. The last compitition I had with my frienimie was...well I havnt seen him in about a week now. So the last compitition was about well a week ago. I told him I could eat more hotdogs then him. And I did. And I trew up. Yay. Sorta. I think Team Austin loves me. Well maybe minus Trish. Maybe. I think Austin acceeps me for who I am. I mean Austin has known me for years. Since before 4rth grade. So Austin is my best friend. He acceeps me for my crazy,fun self. My family they think I'm wierd . Like CRAZY. My sister Didi is treated like a princess. Yhea Trish,hates me. And loves me. Sorts. Maybe. Okay I don't know. I think she may have a thing for me which she covers with her hate for me. Oh and I have 34 cousins. And an old Grandma Ruth. Yes big family. But my Grandma Ruth is old and dying in a mounth so you can cross her off the list. I used to have to cats Peanut Butter,and Oreo. And three dogs Fluffy,Princess,and George. Yes,,this is the question I've been waiting my whole life for YES I do like waffles. They are like heaven in you mouth. I can't see why Austin prefeeres pancakes. Ehh. **_

_** From,**_

_** The Love Wisperer, Dez**_


	6. Question 5

Dear Auslly Finchel 123,

I'm I really do enjoy writing songs. I would say I listen to a lot of Taylor Swift and Carrie Underwood. Love songs. Um but here's a list of my favorites. Not in order. As you can see there are no Austin Moon songs. That is because why listen to them if you have the real thing.

1. Listen To Your Heart - D.H.T

2. All-American Girl- Carrie Underwood -

3. Mine-Taylor Swift

4. Love Story- Taylor Swift

5. Sparks Fly-Taylor Swift

6. Last Name-Carrie Underwood

7. What The Hell- Avril Lavigne

8. Smile -Avril Lavigne

9. Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne

10. Last Friday Tonight-Katy Perry

Those are just a few. I just love music so much.

Love,

Ally Dawson


	7. Question 6

Dear Rydelmarielynch2,

I do love Austin. So much. But things just didn't work out. I pray one day we might just get back together. But I don't know if he loves or even still likes me back. I think he may like me. I believe in the future we will be together again though. I really do. Aww and thanks for calling me adorable. So sweet.

Love,

Ally Dawson


	8. Question 7

Dear EmotionalDreamer101,

Yay! I finally I have a shopping buddy that won't make me carry her bags. TRISH. Oh this is gonna be hard to break to her. But I have to say it. Trish I cannot go shopping with you anymore...I found someone else that won't make...me...carry her bags. Or will she? Also I consider myself an amazing singer. Some people even say I resemble a very famous Austin Moon. Make emm. Make emm...do a double takkkke. That someone is me by the way. I believed I'm very talented. Umm and I'm very upset with you. You think Austin is as crazy as me. I'm the only crazy one. It was my fault all the cupcakes droped. Hmm no one credits me for what I do. I'm so stupid I don't even know 2+2. No really I don't. Do you? But it was really funny wasn't it. Ally was so mad at us. Austin fixed it though. They so like eachother. Also I LOVE to cook. I like making chili. My favorite food is acctually cheese fondue. Don't judge me. Omg we should have a party. With pancakes and waffles. Can this day get any better. No Trish. Waffles. Ahh so happy. Also what is this Austin and Ally show you speak about.

You Shopping Buddy,

Dez (just Dez)


	9. Question 8

Dear EmotionalDreamer101,

I just wanted to say thank you for calling me hot. First of all I have noticed. I'm Austin Moon. And second at first you creeped me out and I thought you were Brooke. Oh how much I just HATE that girl. And I know I did look good in that prince costume. I really did. Ahh how good I look. Thanks again for giving me more confidence. And im ...not to be rude but I still like Ally so the sunset thing is umm..not gonna happen sweetie. Sorry. And how could you not have noticed how hot I was. Saying that you want to eat me sounds like my mom. Akward. I am adorable aren't I. Oh and I'm eating pancakes right now. Like I do every 30 mins. And don't even start about waffles. I HATE them. Almost as much as I hate Brooke. And I should be a prince. But, I really love my music. If I couldn't do music I wouldn't be the prince of my parents mattress company because I would want to be prince too much and embarressing.

Love,

Austin Monica Moon


	10. Question 9

Dear Maddie, I'm not afriad to ask Ally out. I just didn't know she liked me untill you just said she did. Were you kidding. Maybe I will ask her out. We are so cute together. Thanks for the help! Love, Austin Monia Moon 


	11. Question 10

Dear TinyLittleBow106,

Hi! Its Austin,Ally,Trish,and Dez here. Oh isn't that sweet guys she said she loves us. Shut up Dez. No you shut up Trish. Not this again. What do you mean there is a tv show about us we do not know about. Immpossible. And you know everything about us. Such a devoted fan to our not real show. Guys this girl is crazy. Dez wisppers. Omg shut up Dez. Also we all have Twitters. I'm Austin loves pink and green Ally loves-purple Trish loves- Cheeta and pink and Dez loves- Rainbow. Rainbow? Yeah sorry I can't pick one color. I'm and what's Auslly. Oh Austin and Ally this ones for you. Haha. Okward. I'm maybe we cant really jeporise of friendship. Maybe later. Oh haha this ones for you guys. OKWARD. BAM. I'm no ways my answer. Same. Oh and we all saw frozen as a group. Great movie. No it wasn't. Don't listen to Austin. He's mental in the head right now. No I'm not.

Love,

Team Austin


	12. Question 11

Dear Rydelmarielynch2,

I'm first of all thank you for calling me the **love whisperer.** Because evertime I say I am the **_love whisperer._**No one believes me. And I'm working on mission Ausully right now. I just have a lot of people needing my experties in live right now. So one day Austin and Ally will be together. But, not right now. I mean I tried to get them together but it didn't turn out to well.

Love,

**The Love Whisperer Dez**


	13. Question 12

Dear Lesbiwriting,

Im first of all **NO**. Second why does everybody think that. I mean an a guy at my scholl asked me to prom. And then when I tried to asked a girl out she said no because she thought I was gay. I mean its not like I dress like I'm gay or anything. I mean I am 100% straight. But thank you for your concern. Also, your mind may be weird but mines weirder.

Love,

Dez (just Dez)


	14. Question 13

Dear EmotionalDreamer101,

Did you hear that Trish. She can carry her own bags. So sweet!.Also you better be sorry for saying Austin is crazier. Because I'm SO crazier. He just does what I do. And yes! A brilliant idea. He will never expect it. A pancake in a waffle. I will do it today. That way I can get him back for stealing my joke the other day. And right who hates waffles. Only Austin Moon. Also rainbows I just love. I can't pick one color or I DIE.

Love,

Dez (just Dez)


	15. Question 14

Dear EmotionalDreamer101,

I really hate waffles. I just hate them. And I agree Dez is an amzing cook but waffles are gross. I mean just thinking about them eww. I mean eat pancakes instead. Yay. Also I just found out you are not Brooke. She is such a stalker. I mean I hate her almost as much as waffles. And Ally my sole mate. Yhea. And Dez can fly. Oh and good your not gonna eat me. Well I'm eating pancakes right now and they are like really sticky so yhea.

Love,

Austin Monica Moon


	16. Question 15

Dear, EmotionalDreamer101

What is this tv show everyone keeps talking about. We know about The Movie. But why wouldn't the tv show be called they Trish De La Rosa show. No one would ever name a tv show that Trish. Pww magical elves recoreding everything we do. Like that could ever happen. _Guys check to see if you find any elves. Or cameras. Now. _Ok hi. Yhea no such thing as magical elves. _Guys I'm freaking out. Me too. Me three. _Also DEZ is better than us. Yhea right. WAIT DID SHE SAY HE WAS WAY BETTER THAN ME! _Okay guys take her down. No guys do no take her down she likes me. Fine._

_Love,_

_Team Austin_


	17. Question 16

Dear Rydelmarielynch2,

Well Trish had on idea. Okay Trish tell her. _Okay we tell them we are going for icecream. And them we drive them to mysterous location and lock them in a room. With no food or water and untill they make out they can't get out. Oh and admitt they are perfect for each other. Yay. My plan is awesome. And my love life. Dez. You must be kidding. Because I'm worth so much more. _First rude. Second the same. TRISH EWW.

Love,

Dez &_ Trish De La Rosa_


	18. Question 17

Dear Lextrordanairy,

Hi! That's what everyone has been saying lately. I mean I am good looking and can sing. Well I've been getting more fan mail than Austin and Ally combined. I'm so much better. And I am currently working on playing The Love Whisper to Austin and Ally. Me and Trish have a plan. Read Question 16. Lol. Its so gonna work. Oh and I make my clothes myself. Well my mom does. And supenders I get them ash . Good website.

Love,

Dez ( just Dez)


	19. Question 18

Dear Lextrordanairy,

Did you just tell me to grow a dick. Really. I have one in case you haven't noticed. I mean maybe I will ask Ally out soon. Maybe I won't. You'll have to wait and see. And Team Austin is awesome.

Love,

Austin Monica Moon


	20. Question 19

Dear Lextrordanairy,

Omg thank you so much for saying smart even though I know it,its nice to hear. And yes I started at 6 months old my comebacks are awesome. Thanks. And thank you for saying I'm your favorite person in Team Austin. Everyone says Dez is. I really don't understand that. I really dont . Lol. I thought Austin would be. And i loved my idea too. For revenge. It was brilliant. They were walking around all day like that. Haha.

Love,

Ally Dawson


	21. Question 20

Dear Auslly lover,

I love a lot of things about Ally. She's pretty,smart,cute,talented. I like when we are at the piano and are playing a song our hands touch. It feels so right. I like that we have a connection through music. I love that. She writes. I rock. And now she rocks too. And I think one day I'm gonna wake up and say to myself I'm gonna ask Ally out today. And I think we were serious but it won't last very long. If someone hurt my best friend of course I would stick up for her. Oh and I have to talk to Dez about that too. I mean he keeps telling all my secrets and not acting like a best friend. So rude.

Love,

Austin Monica Moon


	22. Question 21

Dear Luckystarz910,

Everyone has been teeling me to ask Ally out. Maybe I will. I mean I was really pissed off when she was with Elliot and if she finds a guy and I'm not the guy I'm probally gonna flip and lose her as a friend too. That wouldn't go very well. I mean I love bein friends with Ally. And I would love to be in a relationship with her too. But,does she want to be in one with me. I don't know.

Love,

Austin Monica Moon


	23. Question 22

Dear isaisamazing

Hmm do I ever think about other guys. Umm I didn't used too but ever since Austin and I agreed we would move on and date other people I have kept a look out for someone. I'm trying to find someone like Austin. But I realised Austin is really one of a kind. I'm waiting for him to ask me out one day. AND DEZ. REALLY. WHY WOULD I DATE THAT. Were total opposits. I'm smart. Hes dumb. I'm quiet. He's loud. I'm cool. He's annoying. Hmm and get Trish and Dez together. That just might work. We can call them Trez. Yes. Oh wait Trish has a boyfriend now. Ehh. He gets in the way of love.

Love,

Ally Dawson


End file.
